MaySeptember
by Alpha-alien
Summary: Amy Bishop has fame and friends in high places. But at yet another party to honor the Avengers, she comes clean to the one she can't lie to. When you sit at the top, there's only one way left to go. /a series of snippets, not in chronological order
1. Another Party

I don't know. This feels AU-y.

Not gonna be a full on story, because honest I can't think of a good plot line (apart from the obvious romance) and to keep the characters .. the characters.

Even here it seems OOC, but maybe it's just my paranoia...

So, yeah. While it's not going to be a one-shot, don't expect a linear story line. I'll probably add more "snippets" though. If people enjoy it enough.

Heck, I probably will just to get them written down.

* * *

"I lied." Bruce Banner looked up, over to the young woman next to him. Where had this come from? Not five minutes prior the two had been chatting about the party.

"Come again?"

"I lied." Amy Bishop looked to him. "To them." she moved her head towards the crowd behind them. Ritzy folk. Hoity-toity. "I don't live in a mansion three cities over. I'm not filthy, stinking rich." She looked down, picking at the pearl necklace around her neck. "These are fake. My dress is cheap. I don't know the difference between La Bayadere and La Sylphide. You could give me sparkling grape juice and I'd call it the finest champagne."

Bruce blinked, opening and closing his mouth, trying to find the words that .. weren't there. This was a party hosted by the creme of the crop. _Everyone_ here was high class. And everyone there was there to thank the Avengers for their most recent victory. Amy sighed, chewing her lip as her hand came and began to play with a strand of blonde hair. "Oh, and I'm wearing hair extensions."

"Now _that's_ just down right diabolical." Bruce grinned as the younger woman giggled. She looked back to him, straightening. "Why are you telling me all this?" Amy's smile left as she glanced away. The two stood on the balcony in silence, the quiet drone of the restless city giving a nice rhythm.

"Because I should be happy where I am right now." she said, finally. "I left home to accomplish just this. I got into Arthur Cromwell's pocket, I became his favorite party guest. Everyone wants to know me. Wants me at _their_ parties. _Their_ charities. They want me to sit by them at plays and what-have-you. I should be happy to be so popular. But..." Amy closed her eyes, slumping against the railing.

"It's not what you wanted." Amy jumped slightly, looking to Bruce wide eyed. "You thought it would be everything you dreamed and it's not."

"No, it is." Amy said, standing straight. "It's _exactly_ how I thought it'd be. I'm invited to go watch Swan Lake next week, and this Saturday there's a charity auction I'm expected to go to. My schedule's booked! Everyone loves me!" she was growing hysterical, her voice rising with every word, her hands coming up and motioning wildly. "I knew I had to lie. I know it's wrong, but I - I can't stop now! I'm at the top! I've got two options, now. I can lay down in my grave and drop or I can keep digging and postpone it that much longer and be adored." She gasped, biting her lip and glanced back towards the party. No one seemed to be paying any attention to the two outside. "I can't fall. I'm afraid to fall." her lip quivered as she looked to Bruce. "But I can't lie forever. They'll find out." Amy was breathing hard, trying to keep the tears swimming in her eyes from falling.

"Then tell _them_." Bruce said, sipping at the champagne in his hand. "Don't tell me. If they're your friends then they'll stick by you."

Silence. Amy blinked, looking up at Bruce before she smirked. Her shoulders shook as she tried - and failed - to contain her laughter. When it broke it sounded ... relieved. "That's _such_ a dad answer!" Bruce blushed, standing straighter.

"I - I'm not _that_ old!" he said, defensively. Amy laughed more, looking up to him, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're young where it counts." she teased, biting her lip as she glanced off, her own face turning red. Bruce sputtered.

"D-did... Was ... "

"Amelia!" The two glanced as a woman poked her head out onto the balcony. "Darling, I've been looking all _over_ for you! I must talk to you about the charity auction this weekend! Oh!" She glanced, as if just seeing Bruce for the first time. "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"Oh, n-no Maria." Amy smiled, glancing to Bruce. "I'm sorry, Bruce. Perhaps we'll catch each other again?" Bruce smiled, nodding. Amy quickly left, standing next to Maria as the two walked off talking. Bruce watched them for a moment before looking to the glass in his hand.

"Bruce!" he looked as Tony now stood at the door. "Come on buddy, lots of girls out here dying to meet you!" he winked, clicking his tongue. "Don't keep 'em waiting!" Bruce chuckled, setting the glass down on the railing. Tony raised an eyebrow. "You look chipper."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Wanna share with the class?" Tony nudged Bruce, grinning. Bruce gave Tony a shove away. "Well, you're no fun." Bruce just smiled.


	2. He's Really Not that Old!

"Why does _everyone_ keep saying that?"

"Because it's true?"

Bruce Banner turned, glaring at Tony Stark, who raised his hands defensively. "Hey, I'm _just_ _saying_ ... "

"We live in a time that two people of the same sex can marry and be happy!"

"Yeah, well," Tony looked up. "That's ... "

"That's...?" Bruce crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. Tony looked to Bruce, then back away.

"It's ... really hard to talk to you when you're half dressed." He said, finally. Bruce glared. "What? I know we're both adults but it's awkward."

"You're avoiding my question."

"And you're avoiding putting on a shirt. And pants. And, really, I pegged you for a briefs kind of guy ... " Bruce's eyes narrowed. "But, hey, at least they're not funny-print boxers!"

"Will you just answer the question?" Bruce snapped, eyes narrowing. Tony winced.

"It's ... well. You're just ... and she's ... "

"_I'm not that old_!" Bruce let out, exasperated. "She's twenty-two."

"And you're, what?"

"That's none of your business."

"You're at _least_ my age." Tony mused. Bruce groaned. "I'm not saying it's wrong, it's just a ... shock." As Bruce stared, Tony sighed.

"Alright. Fine. You two should be happy and yadda yadda yadda, but you have ... him. What if you snap around her?"

"I've got it under control."

"For now." Bruce ran a hand through his hair and Tony frowned. "How long do you think you can keep it up?"

"I don't know. I don't want to think about it."

There was silence between the two. Tony finally spoke up.

"So, does she call you 'Daddy' while you two are - "

"Will you get out of here?" Bruce snapped, his face turning red. "Honestly, you're - " Whatever Tony was, we may not know, for Amy had stepped out of the bedroom, rubbing at her eye, trying to force out the grains of sleep.

"So that's why you're not wearing your shirt." Tony grinned, quickly hopping out of the way of a swing and left the small apartment, closing the door behind him. Amy blinked, her face a mixture of confusion and tired.

"Did I miss something?" she frowned walking over to Bruce and looked up to him. No wonder the girl wore such high heels. Bruce looked to Amy and smiled, shaking his head.

"No, Amy. Tony was just ... " at a loss for words, he shook his head, wrapping his arm around Amy, the girl giggling as she let herself get pulled close to him and they kissed.

"Whatever you say, _Daddy_." Oh... Thank _God_ Tony wasn't here anymore!


	3. A First Meeting in a Crowded Room

"So that's when I said 'I told you not to sing _California Girls_'!"

Amy Bishop smiled, laughing, bringing up a delicate hand to cover her mouth. "Oh, Amelia! You _are_ a _delight_!" Arthur Cromwell spoke, chuckling along with the small crowd around them. Amy's smile only grew.

This was high society. Telling lame jokes and getting people to lavish you with affection. And here was the first party honoring the Avengers she was attending! So exciting! Their heroics were _all_ over the news. But fortunately, those that didn't share the _Avengers are the good guys_ views weren't invited.

Though, it seemed only three of the group had come. Understandable. Those that made it? Steve Rogers, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. And they were ... scattered. Granted, Amy wasn't concerned with _them_. She didn't need to impress _them_. "Amelia, dear, you _must_ attend the party I'm having next week! It just wouldn't be complete without your _charm_!"

"Well, that's awfully kind of you." Amy blushed, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear. "I'd love to attend."

"Marvelous!"

"Oh, Amelia, darling, don't forget your plans with me for the race track."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it Arthur!" Amy smiled, looking down to her glass. "Oh, excuse me, will you?" Empty glasses must be refilled! Now, where was that busboy?

She hummed to herself, letting her fingernails gently tap against the empty glass as she walked. Granted, had she looked _ahead_ and not _around_ for the busboy she wouldn't have bumped into anyone. "Oh, my! I'm so sorry!" Amy looked up, and blushed. Say ... wasn't he .. ?

[xox]

Bruce had managed to pull away from Tony's perpetual need to get the scientist laid and sighed. He wasn't sure why his friend felt it was necessary, Bruce Banner did better - "oof!"

Looking down, a young, blonde woman blushed, apologizing and smiled lightly. "It's alright. I should have been paying attention." he assured. The young woman blushed more, glancing aside, muttering something. _That's my line_? She looked back up to him and smiled slightly.

"Um ... you're not ... I mean, not to be rude but .. are you ... ?" Bruce sighed, glancing back through the crowd.

"Yeah, I'm ... er ... part of the group." looking back he smiled. "I'm Bruce Banner." The girl's eyes widened, and she smiled.

"Oh, wow! I-I'm _really_ sorry about bumping into you, Mr. Banner." He sighed again. _Typical_.

"You don't need to worry."

"N-no! I mean, it was my fault I bumped into you."

"Don't worry about it." Bruce placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know." Bruce blinked, looking at her. "I just, I'm really not very good at these things." she blushed. "I mean, not parties _this_ large. This is my first so I guess I'm just a bit nervous." She frowned, glancing off. _Way to hide it back there, though, Amy! Arthur thinks your the best!_ She looked back up to Bruce and smiled. "I'm Amelia Bishop."

[xox]

Amy held out her hand, and Bruce took it. "It's a pleasure." He spied the empty glass in her hand and chuckled. "Am I keeping you?" he asked, pointing to the glass. Amy blinked, looking to her hand and blushed.

"Oh! I almost forgot." she chuckled. "I probably shouldn't get another glass. I'm already feeling ditzy, and I've only had one drink." she blushed, looked around and set the empty glass on a table. Someone would find it there. Surely! She turned to walk back over, before a couple stood in front of her.

"Amelia! Dear, Arthur told us were wandered off this way!"

"Oh, um, yes, I'm - "

"Come along, now, we want to hear that _charming_ story of yours."

"Yes, about the walrus and the beret!"

"Um, I'd love to, but I'm actually kind of - "

"Oh, of course!"

"Absolutely! And you must - "

Amy sighed, glancing back behind her, seeing Bruce Banner standing there, looking ... hurt? Maybe just brushed off. She frowned, and hoped he caught her mouthed _Sorry_ before she was herded away back to Arthur Cromwell and his crowd.

Oh, well. She spoke to an Avenger! This was _sure_ to get her in the good crowd! Turning back she smiled, going into the story - and shoved away the sadness from not being able to speak proper with Bruce Banner.

Perhaps ... next time.


	4. It's That One Word

The two laughed, standing outside on the balcony. The only place they could find that was private. Amy looked to Bruce, smiling, blushing all the while.

"I can't believe they enjoy those jokes." Bruce said once he relaxed. "They're so ... _old_!"

"But they've never heard them." Amy grinned. "They'd never suspect they were laughing at _commoner_ jokes." she giggled again, looking down. Bruce looked over to her. "Could you imagine the looks on their faces if they found out?" she bit her lip and silence fell between the two. It broke only when Bruce cleared his throat.

"So, uh, how was Swan Lake?"

"Hm? Oh! It was alright." Amy smiled, looking down. "Honestly, I didn't pay much attention. Not that they noticed." she murmured. "I don't care much for ballets."

"So, why did you go? You could have just said you didn't want to."

"Because they wanted me there." Amy looked back to Bruce. "If I'm going to make it anywhere I have to suck up my pride and just ... go with the flow." Bruce frowned more. "Don't give me that look. It's a small price to be popular!"

"You don't seem like you enjoy it." Amy blinked, staring at him.

"What do you mean? Of course I do! This is the high life! I'm living a _dream_!"

"So why do you look like your in a nightmare?"

"I ... " Amy shrunk back, blushing. Bruce pressed forward.

"You keep saying you're enjoying yourself, but given half the chance you complain about it. You look miserable."

"I just ... "

"You say you don't want to fall, but I think you might enjoy it just to drop this charade."

"B-bruce, what ... "

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"You're ... close..."

"Only close?"  
"Y-yeah ... um, p-personal space?"

"Huh?"

How long had he been this close to her? She was practically pinned against the railing. He hadn't even noticed he was moving close to her while he was talking. He blushed, beginning to pull back. "O-oh, um, sorry about that." And Amy moved, this time.

In one, quick motion she reached up, curling her fingers around his jacket and pulled Bruce back down. The slight yelp of surprise was soon muffled as she pressed her lips against his. Brief. Chaste - wait, no. What's the opposite of _chaste_? Immoral? Debased? No .. No no no ... Before he could even come up with the word, Amy pulled away, eyes wide, cheeks red. "I, um... Sorry ... I guess. I mean, I don't .. I don't know why I did that. I just," She was rambling.

Bruce cut her off with a second kiss. Soft. Longing. A hand cupped her face as the kiss was returned with passion.

That's the word! _Passionate_.

When the second, passionate kiss broke, both were left breathless. Their faces red, breath heavy.

And they smiled. Amy shifted, moving to be close to Bruce as he curled an arm around her frame.

_Fervor_. _Ardor_. _Admiration_. _Affection_.

_Love_.


	5. Women Code: Lesson 1

"She said _what_?"

Bruce looked up to Tony, frowning before looking back down to his desk, finishing putting everything away.

"She said she wanted some coffee." He shifted, moving past Tony who blinked a few times and turned. He followed Bruce out, catching up and walked beside him.

"Dude, she doesn't want _coffee_." Into the main lobby of the Avengers HQ, Natasha looked up, rolling her eyes, then looked back down. "Woman are .. Women _lie_ and _cheat_!"

"_Excuse me_?"

"Natasha, please. You won't help this matter." Tony held up a hand and Natasha huffed, grumbling something that .. probably was rather rude in Russian. "They don't say what they mean and they _don't_ mean what they say!"

"Tony, what the _hell_ are you talking about?" Bruce frowned, feeling just the _tiniest bit_ agitated.

"They ... use _code_! Did you never pay attention to _anything_? They think they're more clever than us guys!"

"_We are_!"

"Not helping, Natasha!" The redhead rolled her eyes, turning a page in her book. "Now, _coffee_ for instance. They're not going to come outright and say _I wanna shag you_." Natasha chuckled. "So they've got a code."

"And _coffee_ is code for sex?"

"_Yes_! This gal doesn't want _coffee_ she wants to bump uglies with you."

"You're only proving we're better." Tony shushed her. Bruce groaned.

"I think you're over complicating something simple."

"Women are _insane_!" Tony looked to Natasha. "Case in point." Natasha gritted her teeth. "No quip?"

"I know where you sleep, Stark."

"I love you too, Nat. Now, Bruce!" Tony clapped his hands together, turning and frowned, seeing the man already heading down the steps. "Hey!"

Downstairs, Bruce stopped long enough to grab his coat and pulled it on; which was also enough time for Tony to catch up, Natasha in tow, seemingly amused by Tony's _knowledge_ of women. "Bruce, seriously, the coffee is a _lie_!"

"Oh, please." Natasha sighed. "Tony, Bruce is right. You're over thinking this."

"Oh, yeah? When was the last time you got some?" Natasha blushed.

"That's none of your concern!"

"Fine, I'll rephrase!" Tony waved his hand around. "When you last had _relations_, what lead up to it?"

"Well, we sat around, talking and drinking."

"_Drinking_!" Tony pointed an accusing finger. "Drinking _what_?" Natasha blushed more and after a while mumbled.

" ... coffee ... "

"Thank you!" He looked to Bruce, smiling. "See? _The coffee is a lie_. If it's not sex itself, it _leads_ to sex!"

"Tony, of all the ridiculous - "

"You had your chance." Natasha groaned, crossing her arms. "Now, Bruce, what are you going to do?"

Bruce frowned, before digging into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "I'm going to go to the coffee shop down the road and hope I make it in ten minutes." Natasha smirked as Tony seemed at a loss.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, she wanted to go there so I'm going to take her." Bruce smirked before turning to leave, closing the door behind him. Natasha chuckled, walking up to Tony.

"I've heard they make _wonderful_ coffee." Tony groaned, closing his eyes.

"From now on, the word _coffee_ is banned! I don't want to ever hear it again!"


	6. He Walked

He couldn't. Not all the stares, the whispers when they thought he wasn't listening.

_He's so old.  
She deserves better._

_Why him?_

_I've never!_

_Shhh, she'll hear you!_

She. That's who they worried about hearing.

Bruce couldn't take it. He'd snap. He nearly had once, but thankfully the only casualty was the glass he was holding.

And so now, he sat next to Amy, looking down to the ground as she scooted close to him. "What's wrong, Bruce?" she whispered, placing a hand on his arm. "I told you, it's fine."

"It's not that, Amy." he muttered, raising his head to look at her. Beautiful Amy. Gorgeous. Kind. "I ... I can't do this." Amy frowned, holding his gaze. "Amy, I nearly snapped and ... _he_ nearly snapped everyone at that party."

"But he didn't!" she said, giving his arm a squeeze. "_He didn't_. Everything was _fine_."

"No, it wasn't!" he snapped, quickly pulling from her and came to a stand. "It's not fine! They're being civil because of _you_! They can't stand me!"

"Bruce, that's crazy!"  
"You're ... You're _up there_. You're liked and adored! I come along because you want me. They don't. They don't like me. Hell, _I_ wouldn't like me!"

"Bruce, what are - "  
"I can't do this, Amy. What if ... What if it's _not_ a glass next time?" Bruce began to pace. "What if it's a table? A person? What if it's _you_?"

"You've got it under control! You told me that - "  
"Amy, I can't. I can't have people talking behind my back. Picking at me. I can't take it!"

"Bruce ... "  
"I .. I love you, Amy. I do. Please ... drop this act." he stepped close to her, pulling her to her feet. "Tell them the truth." Her eyes widened. "Please, Amy." Her lip quivered.

"Bruce I ... I _can't_. I told you, I ... I don't want to fall. I'm happy here!" Bruce frowned, his hands sliding from her shoulders. "I'm happy with _you_!"

"You already made a decision." She was young. Why did he even _think_ it would last? "I hope you're happy up here." Amy just stood there, eyes wide. She couldn't believe she was watching him leave.

"B-bruce!" She finally spoke, moving to follow him, but he had already pulled the door close behind him.

She could have ran after him. Opened the door and raced down to catch up to him. Her hand was already on the door knob, it was just a simple turn. He couldn't have been that far!

_Drop this act. Please._

But instead Amy found herself sinking to her knees.

_Tell them the truth._

She pressed her forehead to the door, biting her lip.

_I hope your happy up here._

And she cried.


End file.
